pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kuzlalala/200 Story Idea Blasts from Lala
Dear friends, I, Lala, will put my random ideas in form of a 200 Story challenges. This will mostly be centered on Perseus "Perry the Platypus" Flynn or Candace, though there will be others too... I hope. 1. Introduction I am Lala, and I will give you my random thoughts of things. And I've joined the bandwagon, OK? 2. Love 3. Light 4. Dark 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9. Drive 10. Breathe Again 11. Memory 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family Perry had knew the secret. The secret of the connection between Phineas, Candace, Linda, and himself. After he knew the bitter truth, he realized that he had a family, or at least used to, that he knew and love. He regretted his actions of being a secret agent which lead him to leave his family forever. He lied on the platypus bed with a sigh. "Oh, there you are, Perry!" a slightly squeaky voice came. Perry looked up. It was Phineas, his owner, his son. The boy picked him up and said, "Come on Perry, it's Family Dinner time." Perry smiled. At least he still included in the family, though in an awkward position. 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% A new teenage boy was walking with Major Monogram, a boy with curly red hair, glasses, and some freckles. Just the typical geek you would see. His name is Carl Karl, and he's being introduced with the O.W.C.A. "And this is the lair you'll work with once you're an intern." Major Monogram introduced. When Carl went in, he was in great hype and mentioned about everything in Major Monogram's secret agent lair. After about 40 gadgets he named, Carl looked at a machine. Part of the machine was covered with cloth. He got very exited to know what it is and opened the curtain. Major Monogram cried "Carl, it's not 100% don-" but it was too late. Carl was very shocked looking at what's behind the cloth and ran away from the lair as far as he can. "Carl!" Major Monogram called, than sighed as he closed the machine with the cloth. "Can't you see that it said DO NOT OPEN UNTIL 100% DONE? It's only 67%!" 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper After greeting the last, harsh night with his daughter Candace, and cradled his newborn baby boy Phineas, Perseus brought out his multi-purpose pen and a piece of paper, and wrote: Dear Linda, If you're reading this message, that means I will be gone and will never come back again. I know you've had a very hard time with me, especially when you've found out that I am not really a toy designer, but a secret agent. By result, I should banish from this place. Not only for my own good, but also for yours, honey. Please forget about me, Linda. Marry the guy who you loved and care about when I was away. I know you love him more than me, and so does he, and he'll always be by your side, unlike my irresponsible self. Take care of our children, Candace and Phineas. Calm Candace down, as she seemed to be traumatized by our conflicts, prevent Phineas from any traumatic events, and most importantly, raise them to be good children. These are the last words from me. I really regret about choosing work over family. Who knows, I might have been watching you when you don't know it. Roger out, Perseus He put it on a table in their bedroom. Perseus put on his trench coat and fedora. After that he left the house for good, bringing the sad emotions with him in the rain. 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle It was the last day of school. Perseus and his friend were sharing their plans for summer vacation. "I'm going to the amusement park, camping, and help my dad as a lifeguard," Perseus's friend stated, then asked Perseus. "What are you going to do this summer? Reread the James Bond books and make more gadgets?" "Yes, plus I'm going to Greece." Perseus answered, "I'm visiting my grandparents there." They paused for a while before they continued to talk. "Wait, you're Greek?" Perseus's friend asked. Perseus responded with, "Kinda... I'm still American since I was born here." "No wonder you have a triangle head!" Perseus's friend shouted. 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation 101. Wake Up 102. Heat 103. Cold Perry was just done stopping Doofenshmirtz from the Sweet-inator, which apparently changes everything to candy. His scarf was one of the victims of the machine, and Perry had only his fur and his fedora to keep him warm. He was running towards home through the cold winter. Of course you might suggest that he should use his para-glider, unfortunately the wind was blowing too hard for him to use it. He struggled and hoped that he won't suffer hypothermia for being in the winter without his scarf. He went behind building and building, garbage can to garbage can in order to not be seen by the public. Not that there were much people walking around in the Tri-State Area in the cold weather, but it's always possible to be spot if he were in the open. Then he discovered that someone has found him. It must be because of the chattering noise he's making because of the cold. Before he was noticed, he changed back into his mindless pet mode. As he looked above, it was no other than Candace, one of his owners. "Perry, is that you?" Candace asked. "What are you doing here?" Perry chattered as a reply. They had a stare for a while, then Candace decided to pick him up and shared her red, Santa-esque coat with him. "You must be cold." Candace stated, "Phineas and Ferb will worry about you if you catch a cold." 104. Disguise 105. Exhaustion 106. Flying 107. Forgiveness 108. Laugh 109. Favorite 110. What Have I Done? 111. Past 112. Future 113. Dragon 114. Out of Context 115. Beautiful 116. Stolen 117. Leap of Faith 118. Eternity 119. Gross Out 120. Chaos 121. Born 122. Cosmos 123. Love Story 124. Poison 125. Dance 126. Hold Me 127. Caught Red Handed 128. Mountain 129. Ticket 130. Reunion 131. Pale 132. What Could Have Been One day during the winter holidays, there was a knock on the door. Linda opened it and there was Perseus appearing in front of the door. "Happy Holidays, everyone," the man who might be voiced by Danny Jacob greeted. "Daddy!" Candace replied with Joy. "Papa!" Phineas cheered in Linda's arms. Looking at her children's joy, Linda was of course smiling. Linda happily gave Phineas to Perseus before Candace leaped and hugged him. "Now let's celebrate Christmas together." Perseus said. It was very heartwarming day, like never before. Linda was happy that Perseus could have some time with the Flynn family. They had dinner, decorated the Christmas tree, hung the socks, and other Christmas-related things, and this would have happened if Perseus hadn't been gone for many weeks which made Linda furious and kicked him out of the house. 133. Rescue 134. Grow Up 135. Celebration 136. Half Way 137. Kiss 138. Courage 139. Promise 140. Royalty 141. Ocean 142. Proud of You 143. Heart 144. Scarlet 145. Cruelty 146. Holiday 147. Corrupted 148. Firework 149. Persevere 150. Miracle 151. Banished 152. Parody 153. Work of Art 154. Blind 155. Not Human 156. 42 157. History 158. Loyal 159. Scream 160. Try Again 161. Upside Down 162. Winter 163. Spring 164. Alone 165. On the Edge 166. Gold 167. Duck and Cover 168. Broken 169. Cleaning 170. Proof 171. Ghost 172. Brothers and Sisters 173. Empathy 174. Inspiration 175. Science Fiction 176. Lean on Me 177. Fish Out of Water 178. Jungle 179. Not Again 180. Lucky 181. Smart 182. Freedom 183. Worlds Collide 184. Tickle 185. Perfidy 186. Run 187. Pitch Black 188. Mystery 189. Toy 190. Island 191. Artificial Intelligence 192. Power 193. Too Late 194. Pirate 195. Nursery Rhyme 196. Race 197. On the House 198. Painful Truth 199. Recycle 200. Bedtime Candace had a hard time sleeping through the noisy noise of shouts of anger. She tried to hug her Ducky Momo doll but it won't help, even after the noise is gone. Al she felt was that she was scared, really scared. She wanted a quiet nice family, not a bad one which is so bad that it would cause explosions throughout the neighborhood. After hours of wide-opened eyes, a door opened and came a man. Candace had already recognize him as her "Daddy" since the arrival of her little brother Phineas. Her dad smiled at her, then he asked "You haven't fall asleep, yet?" Candace nodded her head. In pity, he picked her up and said, "I'll help you with that." He rocked her as if he was rocking a baby, as he sang this beautiful lullaby that she hasn't heard before. It's not "go to sleep, go to sleep" or "rock a by baby on the tree top". It's unique, and she liked it. "Daddy..." Candace called, "Did you fight with Mommy?" Her dad immediately answered, "No, no I didn't." Candace answered, "Then what was that noise that sounded like you and Mommy?" Her dad took a long time figuring out what answer. Then finally, he answered, "We were fighting aliens." "Will you stay here with us?" Candace asked again, making her dad concerned. He has been a secret agent for so long that Candace got worried. "I promise I will." Candace's dad answered. After that he put her back on her bed. "Now get some rest. It's past your bed time now," he greeted before he kissed her on her forehead. Category:Blog posts